Moments In Time
by shirayuki55
Summary: Fragments of the daily lives of everyones favorite midget and strawberry.
1. Chapter 1

AN

Yay for oneshot collections! This one will be a lot freer than my other attempt, 26 moments. LOL, that didn't work out so good. This fic will be a continuous one and will also be open-ended, which means that I'll just add to this whenever I feel like it. These chapters will not be connected in any way, and are sort of there own little stories.

Disclaimer-I own nothing, for now.

Chapter 1-Fight

"Ichigo, I'm borred!" Rukia whined. The petite, raven-haired, violet-eyed woman sat cross-legged in Ichigo's desk chair, glaring daggers at him. Ichigo sighed. "Not my problem, midget." Swiftly, she kicked him in the shin and watched as he doubled over in pain. "Don't be rude, strawberry! I'm a guest in your house so it is your problem."

"Who says?" Ichigo asked straightening up defiantly. "I say!" she shouted stomping her foot. Once again, Ichigo sighed. This is what happens when you have an empty house with just him and Rukia. It was way too hot outside for any outdoor activities, and for now, the Soul Society didn't seem to have any orders for either of them.

So what could they do? Ichigo thought about it. What would any normal person be doing inside their house right now? The answer was so obvious he felt stupid for not have thinking of it sooner. Admitting defeat, he stood up from his bed and stretched. "Alright, come on midget."

Rukia blinked, not expecting to win so easily. "Uh, okay. Where?" Ichigo snorted. "Just follow me, will ya?" "Not until you tell me what we're doing," she said stubbornly.

"Damn it, your so frustrating! Haven't you ever heard of a surprise?" Ichigo bellowed. "Your one to talk about frustrating! Now will you just TELL me what we're doing?" she shouted back. "FINE! WE'RE GOING TO WATCH TV, OKAY!" Instantly, Rukia's eyes lit up. "Oh, I love TV! Come on Ichigo, let's go!" With that said she was out of the room in a flash, leaving a bewildered Ichigo in her dust. He smiled to himself. He was a complete and utter genius. Rukia was happy and so was he. This was going to work... Right?

10 minutes later...

"No fucking way, Rukia!" She soundly slapped him across the face. "Stop being so vulgar, fool! And what do you mean no way?" "I mean there is no way that I'm gonna sit here and watch that damned Chappy," Ichigo said firmly. "Who said your going to watch it? I'm the one who was borred, remember?" She patted him on the head. "Stupid strawberry."

He glared at her. "So what, I'm just supposed to sit here doing nothing while you watch cartoons?" "I don't care what you do! All I know is I'm watching Chappy." A smile lit her face as she turned up the volume on the TV to hear the Chapppy Show's catchy theme song. So absorbed was she in all the pretty colors and little dancing bunny people that she didn't see Ichigo's hand shoot out and grab the remote from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" she screeched in protest. "Not gonna happen," he said as he began flipping through channels. "There's no way I'm letting you hog the TV." "Damn it Ichigo, let me watch Chappy!" she demanded. Ichigo sank back into the couch cushions looking nonchalant. "You just don't listen well, do you midget? I'll make this very clear for you. No. Fucking. Way."

That was the last straw for Rukia. "GIVE ME THAT REMOTE, YOU BASTARD!" She lunged at him, intent on snatching it from him like he had done to her, but he easily raised the remote way out of her reach. "Sucks to be so tiny, doesn't it," he taunted her. "Why don't you be a good little girl and admit defeat?" Rukia grit her teeth. "Never."

She jumped from the couch, ran to the television set and began changing the channels manually. Ichigo sat patiently, watching her with amusement. He waited until she had found the right channel and was grinning in triumph before changing the channel once more. Rukia growled in frustration before changing the channel back. This time, she stood directly in front of the TV so that the signal couldn't reach the remote. Ichigo wasn't having this. Standing up, he tried to use his height to his advantage by leaning around and over her, but she kept getting in his way. They did this for awhile, stepping back and forth in a weird dance. Rukia got to watch at least a minute of Chappy before Ichigo got fed up and decided to change his tactics.

Grabbing Rukia by the shirt, he pulled her forcefully back to the couch and sat them both down. Locking an arm around her, he kept her still while he once again began to channel surf. Rukia struggled in protest, but he held firm. She managed to wiggle enough to be able to stomp as hard as she could on his foot. Ichigo yowled in pain and bent down to inspect his injured appendage. Taking her golden opportunity, Rukia snatched the remote from him and danced away. "Why, you, little..."

Ichigo furiously began to chase her around the room. It was a wild chase. Rukia used her speed and agility to her advantage; jumping over the coffee table and the couch at one point. Ichigo bumbled after her, almost managing to grab her foot at one point while she was airborne, but she just ended up kicking him in the face. He considered grabbing her by the hair, but that was too barbaric for him. The chase culminated when, so intent was he on following his prey with his eyes that he wasn't looking where he was going. This caused him to bang his leg into the coffee table and fall over in pain.

However, luck was with him. Rukia had been darting in front of him at the time, and so Ichigo turned the fall into a tackle, managing to trap her underneath him. "Ow! Get off me! Your too damn heavy," Rukia complained. Ichigo smirked evilly. "Hand over the remote." "No!" He pressed down a little harder, eliciting a squeal from Rukia. "Fine! You big oaf!" She flung the remote at his face, bouncing it off his forehead. Wincing, he grabbed it before letting her up.

They both retreated back to the couch to rest. As Ichigo turned back to the television, Rukia suddenly tackled him off the couch. "What the hell are you doing, midget!" he shouted. "Payback, you stupid, carrot-topped, strawberry dandelion!" He scoffed at her. "You can't keep me pinned down. I'm a lot stronger than you." He began to rise with her still on his chest to prove his point, but she punched him in the chin, knocking him back to the floor. "You just lay there and watch!"

Ichigo did as he was told, curious as to what she had planned. Suddenly Rukia smiled at him; a dazzling smile that had Ichigo staring in awe at her perfect white teeth. Then, ever so slowly she leaned forward, her long delicate eyelashes fluttering alluringly, and placed her lips on his. In shock, Ichigo let the remote clatter to the floor in favor of wrapping his arms around Rukia and pulling her closer. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before she sprung away from him in joy. Picking up the remote and skipping over to the couch, Rukia settled in to watch Chappy, leaving a dazed Ichigo on the floor.

But then in a flash he was up and towering over her, blocking the TV screen. "Ichigo, what-" "Upstairs. Now." "But Ichi-" "Now, Rukia!" "But Chappy-" "Chappy or me, Rukia?" "I don't-" "Chappy or me!" "Chappy."

That stopped him cold. He watched numbly as the raven-haired little vixen turned back to the screen, leaning around him to see that stupid frolicking little bunny. He was not about to lose to a freaking animated character! Putting his hands on Rukia's shoulders, he turned her back to face him and captured her lips with his, effectively muffling her protests. He continued to kiss her sensually, even running his fingers through her hair and eliciting a small moan from Rukia. He pulled away just as she was getting into it, both huffing for breath. Ichigo looked deep into her beautiful violet eyes, then asked, "What about now?" "You," she said meekly. "Thought so." And with that, he scooped her into his arms and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind them.

AN

I don't know about you, but that was sure entertaining to me. Guess they finally found something to do. And here's the final score, Ichigo 1, Chappy 0. Okay, you can go now, but review first on your way out. Please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN

Thanks for your review, Player Zero! Nice to see you again. Thanks also to you guys who have followed andor favorited this story. So listen, do you think it's posible for you guys to actually review this time? Please! Ideas, comments, criticism, anything is welcome. Although, don't go crazy with the criticism. One more thing, this is FLUFFY and sweet. So all fluff haters don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Chapter 2-Sorry

Ichigo was mad. No, Ichigo was furious! Never in his life had he ever gone through such an annoying day. He'd woken up to his father's usual attack, but for some reason he hadn't been quick enough to stop himself from falling. Hard. So he'd left for school with a headache and an appetite for vengenance latter on.

Then there was the Hollows. What was with the damn Hollows? Why today of all days had they decided to show up in clusters, piss him off and ruin his day? He'd missed several classes because of them and his teacher had been far from happy. In fact, he'd automatically failed a test because he hadn't been present. Not to mention he'd been held back for detention.

So it was only natural that he'd come home in a bad mood. But it seemed only one member of his family was sensible and steered clear of him. That was Karin. Isshin of course attacked him as soon as he stepped foot in the door, and in retaliation met Ichigo's fist. Just like Keigo had earlier that day for no particuilar reason other than being too loud and annoying. Even Yuzu had annoyed him! He loved her dearly and would do anything for her, but sometimes the girl just didn't know when to shut her mouth and leave people be. Dinner was as expected, tense and awkward. As soon as that was over with and without another word to his family, Ichigo went up to his room and slammed the door.

"Wow, someone's grumpy." Ichigo spun around. Rukia sat on his bed leaning leisurely up against his pillows. Her famous sketchpad was propped up on her lap and she sat doodling with a goofy smile on her face.

"Get the hell off my bed, midget," he snapped. "Hey now, is that any way to talk to your girlfriend, strawberry?" she asked with a pout. "It is when she's being annoying."

Rukia frowned. "And here I was drawing you something special." "Dammit, Rukia, you shouldn't be drawing at all! You should be studying for that make-up test that you convinced Ms. Ochi to let us take." Rukia had in fact tagged along with Ichigo on all the Hollow killings, so she too had missed the test. However, she had managed to act her way out of detention. Ichigo had not. But at the last minute, Rukia had at least convinced the teacher to give them both another chance.

"Who cares about school?" Rukia said. "Obviously not you," Ichigo growled. "Now get off my bed!" "Not until you let me show you what I drew for you!"

Ichigo took a deep breath, held it, let it out, and then repeated the process. In his head he counted to ten and tried not to explode. Finally he managed to say in a somewhat calm voice, "Fine Rukia, let's see it." Rukia clapped her hands in delight, then patted the seat on the bed next to her. Reluctantly he sat and turned to face her.

She proudly held up her sketchpad and turned it in his direction. Ichigo blinked, then squinted, and then moved a bit closer. It was a stick figure with a blob for a head. It had bright streaks of orange on top of its head along with a pair of big floppy bunny ears. "And just what the hell is that supposed to be?" he finally asked.

"You mean who?" Rukia corrected. "Meet little chibi Ichigo. Oh no wait, Chibichigo!" Ichigo furrowed his brow and then furiously shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me, Rukia! This poorly drawn piece of crap is supposed to be me?!"

He should have seen what was coming next. WHAM. The sketchpad met his forehead and he toppled off the bed. "You ungrateful jerk! I spent an hour trying to draw this for you!" Ichigo got up slowly, rubbing his head. "I don't know why you bother. How many times do I have to tell you that your drawings suck?"

Rukia snorted. "Give me a break! I know you only do that to antagonize me."

"No Rukia, I don't. I was serious then and I'm serious now."

Rukia shook her head. "Nice try, but people have told me my drawings are good."

"They were obviously lying to you. Why can't you get that through your thick skull!"

Rukia's cocky look slowly faded to a stern one. "Ichigo," she said seriously, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't like my drawings."

Angry amber met serious violet. "Rukia," he said slowly and deliberately, "I. hate. your. drawings. They are ugly, hideous, and an embarrassment to what we call art. Do you finally understand me now?"

Ichigo expected anger on a high scale. He expected to be thrashed, beaten, kicked and punched until he was covered in black-and-blue. He did not expect what happened next.

Rukia slowly gathered her pens and sketchpad and stood up from his bed. When she finally did turn to acknowedge him, her face was devoid of any and all emotion. "Thanks for giving me your honest opinion," she said tonelessly. She strode over to the closet, slid open the door and gathered her pillows and blankets up in a bundle in her arms. "I think I'll be sleeping with your sisters tonight." She walked past him without another glance. Ichigo was beyond shocked. "Rukia, wait!" he called out. The slamming of his door was his only answer.

;;;;;;;;;

The next day passed in an odd haze for Ichigo. He'd woken up and dodged his father's surprise attack as usual. At the breakfast table where good mornings were usually exchanged, Rukia had cheerfully greeted every Kurosaki but him. That had set off the warning bells in Ichigo's head. Rukia was obviously still mad at him about last night. To be honest, he was a bit ticked at himself too. He could admit, he had been a little harsh. He'd been angry and had taken it out on his girlfriend. Not the smartest thing to do. The logical thing to do was apologize, but how to do that when she wouldn't give him the time of day. Not to mention the silent treatment.

Without saying a word, she'd flat out refused to walk with him to school. That was odd, since lately they had been walking to and from school together. As the day went on Rukia acted rather cheerful around her girlfriends, but Ichigo wasn't a total fool. He could tell she was faking it. Apparently so could his other friends. They all came up to him at some point during the day asking what was wrong with Rukia and what had he done.

Even Tatsuki had come up to him! Once she had been let in on everything, Tatsuki had become fast friends with Rukia. Her other excuse for confronting him, she said, was since Rukia was upset, Orihime was worried and that prompted her to take action. Ichigo had snapped at her to mind her own business and let him work out his relationship problems on his own. She'd agreed to leave him alone, but she'd also added that if Rukia wasn't back to normal by tomorrow she'd break his face. That gave him extra incentive to fix things.

Ichigo also noticed that instead of doodling away in class as she so often did, Rukia was actually paying attention and taking notes; the sketchpad nowhere in sight. That really worried him. While it was good that she was paying attention-lord knows he was sick of letting her copy his work-it was still a very, very bad sign. What exactly had he done?

He wasn't surprised later on when Rukia walked home without him. Hopefully he'd find her in his room again and he'd be able to talk to her properly. Upon entering his house, he ducked his father's attack as usual and greeted his sisters. They were surprised but pleased to see that his mood had drastically improved. So when he told them he was going to be in his room until dinnertime, they let him go without much hassle.

As he approached his door, Ichigo was surprised by the sound of sniffling. Oh God no, please tell me that Rukia isn't... He pushed open his door and the sight that greeted him would always be ingrained in his memory. Rukia sat on his bed amidst a pile of paper strips. Her favorite Chappy pen sat in the middle of it all, cleanly broken in half. It dawned on him then, she had destroyed her sketchpad and pens in a fit of rage. Taking a second glance at her, he saw what he didn't want to see; trails of tears silently making their way down her cheeks. A wave of vertigo hit him then; strong and powerful. And with it came guilt. Guilt like he had never felt before.

He was supposed to be her boyfriend, not to mention her protector. That protection extended to her body, heart and soul. So how was it that he was the one responsible for making his princess, his angel, his Rukia cry?! He had to fix this now or he'd never forgive himself.

"Rukia," he said softly, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. She jumped and hastily began wiping her tears away. "Oh, your back," she said, trying to sound snappish but failing miserably. "I'll just get out of your way then." But before she could rise, Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her in the papery mess. "No. We have to talk."

"Talk, you say. What about, I wonder? Oh, I have a suggestion! Let's talk about how much of a jerk you are!" The tears were flowing again, but this time she made no efert to stop them.

Ichigo's heart wrenched. "Rukia, listen. I'm sorry, okay. I'm really sorry!"

"Oh, your sorry! That's rich!" She laughed bitterly. "I think this is the first time you've actually apologized to me. And yet, I don't believe you."

"Rukia, I'm serious!" Ichigo raised his voice without meaning to. He calmed down a bit, then turned her to face him squarely. Apologetic amber met despairing violet. "Rukia, I really am sorry! What's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

Rukia sighed deeply. "I don't know, Ichigo. You really hurt me! All I asked you to do was tell me that you didn't like my drawings. You said..." She trailed off and broke eye contact. "You said you hated them! You said they were hideous! You said they were... were an embarrassment to art! How could you say that to me, Ichigo!"

Ichigo didn't think he could feel any worse, but he was proved wrong once again. He gathered Rukia in his arms and hugged her tightly to him. "God Rukia, I don't know. I was a total jackass yesterday. I didn't mean any of that stuff, really!"

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me just to make me feel better. I should've known since my brother was the only one who liked my drawings. I just... Drawing is just... I enjoy it so much!"

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Ichigo said, squeezing her tighter. "Rukia, I want you to listen to me and listen to me good, okay?" She nodded mutely, her head nestled against his chest. "I'll admit, I usually don't like your drawings. Especially when you're trying to explain something serious and all those damn bunnies keep popping up. But I'll also admit that you can draw a pretty decent bunny. It's just when you try to draw other things that you get... sidetracked. But that doesn't mean you should stop drawing altogether. In fact, you should keep practicing. Just promise me two things?"

"What is it?" Rukia asked, lifting her head to look him in the eye. "Number one, if you're going to draw me, never, ever, include bunny ears!" "I think I can agree to that," Rukia said giggling a little. "What's the next one?"

"Number two," Ichigo said, caressing her face, "Please stop crying, because it's killing me to see you like this. And while your at it, why not a smile for your handsome, kickass, and apparently sensitive boyfriend." His remark had the desired affect. Rukia laughed outright this time and the brightest smile he'd ever seen lit her face. "I think I can do that too." "Good."

Ichigo leaned down and kissed Rukia sweetly. The kiss lasted for quite awhile, that is until Rukia suddenly broke away from him looking distraught. "What's wrong now?" Ichigo asked irritably. Rukia looked around at all her destroyed art supplies and let out a wail.

"My sketchpad! My Chappy pen! All my stuff is ruined! And it's all your fault Ichigo!"

Rukia expected Ichigo to loudly protest that it wasn't his fault and that she in fact had been the one to do all the destroying. But now it was her turn to be surprised. "I know," Ichigo replied almost casually. "Don't worry about it though. I'll buy you all new stuff first thing tomorrow."

Rukia blinked rapidly, then turned back to her boyfriend. "Really?" "Sure. After the day you've had, I think you deserve it." The fact that she was really about to get all new things finally sunk in, and Rukia squealed in delight and wrapped her arms tightly around Ichigo. "Your the best!"

He reguarded his girlfriend with a smile. "I know. But it's only because I'm with you." They shared another long kiss before Rukia once again pulled away. Before he could ask her why, she put a finger to his lips and looked deeply into his eyes. "Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you for everything!" He flashed her a grin and then kissed her softly on the cheek. "Anytime, babe. Anytime."

AN

So there you go. I've always wondered what would happen if Ichigo went a little too far on the insults and Rukia finally took offense. Don't forget to tell me what you think.


End file.
